


[Podfic] Finding Screamo

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor, wordsaremyfaith



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon levels of booze, Case Fic, F/M, Full Cast Audio, Ghosts, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith
Summary: Frank and Sadie's day is interrupted by a ghost fish looking for his son.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Frank Doyle/Sadie Doyle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Summer Sizzle 2020





	[Podfic] Finding Screamo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Screamo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834812) by [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis). 



> All sound effects from freesound.org

  
_cover art by[Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Finding%20Screamo.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Finding Screamo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834812)

**Written by:** [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis)

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Performed by the PodSizzle Players:**  
[secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp) as Frank Doyle  
[reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins) as Sadie Doyle  
[wordsaremyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/wordsaremyfaith) and [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice) as ghosts 

**Length:** 14 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Finding%20Screamo.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Finding%20Screamo.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Shmaylor:  
> I've had this fic on my "things that would make a great multivoice podfic" list for a long time and I'm so delighted to finally make it happen. 
> 
> Thank you to reena_jenkins, aethel, and wordsaremyfaith for volunteering to jump into this even though each of them has only heard an episode or two. You were all excellent and captured the humor and spirit of the show BEAUTIFULLY. I appreciate the three of you so much.
> 
> And a huge thank you to fellow TAH fan secretsofluftnarp for being the MOST PERFECT Frank Doyle that anyone could ask for. I hope everyone that listens to this gets the same joy that I did hearing your performance. Although, everyone else is missing out because they don't get to see your _spontaneous cosplay_. That's right folks, I suggested recording this fic, and secretsofluftnarp was immediately able to make a Paul F Tompkins as Frank Doyle cosplay happen. It was simply amazing <3


End file.
